The embodiments relate to a digital broadcast demodulator and a digital broadcast demodulation method and, more particularly, to a digital broadcast demodulator and a digital broadcast demodulation method thereof which performs a predetermined demodulation by receiving an output signal from a tuner and using an internal clock signal which is synchronized with a reference signal.
In recent years, digital terrestrial broadcasting for mobile terminals (one-segment broadcasting) has started, and hence, one-segment broadcast receivers have been provided, for example, for portable terminals such as mobile phones and PDAs which have a one-segment broadcast receiver function, or for plugging into a USB terminal of a computer.
However, in the prior art, a device that digitizes and detects a received signal is disclosed, in which a first and second of two radio frequency signals are digitalized at a first and second clock rate, respectively, so as to generate first and second digital signals, performs signal quality measurements of the first and second digital signals, selecting one of the first and second digital signals based on the measured quality of the first and second digital signals, so that by operating an analog/digital converter via the selected one digital signal, reduction in sensitivity and precision of a broadband receiver can be avoided.
Furthermore, in the prior art, a receiver is disclosed in which data corresponding to the frequency error of a plurality of antenna downconverters is obtained from a operational result of a synchronization acquisition circuit or an AFC (Automatic Frequency Control) circuit and this data is stored in a memory, so that every time an antenna is switched, the frequency error data of that antenna is read out and converted into a voltage, and is input into a voltage-control oscillator in order to achieve a proper reception in a short period of time.
The prior art and the various problems thereof will be detailed later with reference to the attached drawings.